Magos y Shinobis
by BeautifulFullMoon
Summary: El equipo 7 es trasportado al unoverso de Harry Potter donde deberan pasar desapercibidos hasta que encuentren la forma de colver a casa.
1. Capítulo 1:Prologo

Title: MAGOS Y SHINOBIS

Category: Books » Harry Potter

Author: BeZeMi/BeLiKaSe/Luna

Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/General

Published: 04-11-12, Updated: 10-13-12/29-04-2018

Chapters: 26, Words: 92,712

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

-Al suelo – fue lo último que salió de los labios del rubio al explotar completamente la cueva sobre él.

Al abrir los ojos no sabía dónde estaba, un material parecido a la roca elevaba las enormes paredes de aquella habitación, que al parecer era una enfermería, pues había varias camillas además de la que él estaba ocupando. Sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro de aquellas paredes desconocidas, hasta que recordó algo de lo que había pasado.

= FLASH BACK =

-Buenos días Sakura-chan – saludaba efusivamente el rubio corriendo tras de la joven kunoichi

-Muy buenos días Naruto-kun - le respondió.

-Crees que Kakashi-sensei llegue a tiempo hoy-

-Lo dudo mucho, ya sabes cómo es-

-Si supongo que tienes razón-

-Bueno vamos rápido que Sasuke-kun ya debe estar en el punto de reunión-

Prosiguieron con su camino, hasta toparse con el Uchiha quien ya los esperaba.

=Recuerdo=

El joven Uchiha regreso a la aldea después de haber derrotado a Orochimaru, casi un año después de haberse ido de la villa con él en busca de poder para derrotar a su hermano, cosa que jamás ocurrió ya que se entero de la verdad gracias a Naruto, quien junto a Jiraiya busco a los dos Uchiha, cuando se entero del pasado de Itachi. Busco por cielo y tierra a su mejor amigo para explicarle lo ocurrido y hacerlo volver junto a su hermano mayor.

Después de una gran batalla, los cuatro ninjas regresaron a Konoha, Itachi y Sasuke tuvieron un juicio que duro aproximadamente tres meses, los cuales ambos hermanos permanecieron detenidos.

Al retomar aquel caso varios hechos salieron a la luz, entre ellos la confabulación de los miembros del consejo y ambu raíz, por lo cual los consejeros fueron enviados a prisión, Danzo fue asesinado, no hubo pistas que seguir así que nunca se pudo encontrar un culpable.

Desde el día de su libertad ambos shinobis estuvieron a prueba, regresando a sus antiguos puestos.

=Fin Recuerdo=

-Buen día Sasuke-kun-

-Buen día Sakura, Naruto-

-Si lo que sea Teme-

-Yooooo- saludo el sensei apareciendo en una nube de humo

-Estas bien Kakashi-sensei- pregunta Sakura, colocando una mano en la frente del sensei

-Heee... Si Sakura estoy bien, de vez en cuando me gusta llegar a tiempo a las misiones, aunque el día de hoy no iré con ustedes, solo vengo a despedirlos-

-¿Qué?- gritaron al mismo dos de sus jóvenes discípulos al escuchar la noticia.

-Como lo escucharon, la Hokage me dio otra misión y tendrán que ir ustedes cuatro solos-

-…-

-¿Cuatro?- pregunto la kunoichi al no haber comentarios de sus dos compañeros

-Si Sakura, cuatro, el está por llegar, lo cite quince minutos más tarde para poder hablar con ustedes-

-y se puede saber ¿quién es?- esta vez hablo Naruto

-Claro, claro, su nombre es Sai, trabajaba para ambu raíz antes de que asesinaran a Danzo, es un poco especial si me preguntan, bueno más bien extraño-

-¿Extraño?, a que te refieres-

Pero la conversación se detuvo, ya que el nombrado hizo acto de presencia en ese momento. Los ojos de Naruto y Sakura lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo con una mueca de sorpresa, después esa misma mueca se la dieron a su compañero Sasuke quien solo frunció el seño mirando al chico pálido que estaba frente a ellos.

Los ojos de Sakura no dudaron ni un solo instante en viajar por el cuerpo del chico, a decir verdad traía muy poca ropa, lo que dejaba ver su abdomen y brazos, no se veía muy fuerte, no como para pertenecer a los ambu, en fin las apariencias engañan, su cabello era completamente obscuro, su piel, bueno era blanca por no decir pálida, su rostro no expresaba nada, correcto, NADA, y es que el solo mirar sus ojos te demostraba el vacío dentro del chico, ahora entendía porque Kakashi les dijo que era extraño.

-Yooooo, Sai-kun justo a tiempo, ahora las presentaciones-

Solo que otra persona no dejaría que eso ocurriera, ya que un kunai paso casi rosando la nariz del sensei, a lo que este solo puso su cara de aburrimiento y giro su rostro hacia el lugar del que provenía.

-Te dije que no llegaras tarde, y llevas tres minutos de retraso- sentencio la joven pelinegra

-Anko, te dije que tenía que explicarles la misión a mi equipo antes de irme, y eso es lo que hago en este momento-

-Y que tanto tiempo puede llevarte decirles que vayan a buscar a una persona y después la guíen hasta su casa en el país del arroz (quitándole de las manos el pergamino de la misión a Kakashi), tomen (arrojándoselo a Sakura), el nombre de la persona está en el pergamino, debe estar en la puerta norte de Konoha, ya se pueden ir, yo me llevo a este jounin perezoso a nuestra misión-

Después de la explicación más extraña del mundo, y ver como se llevaban a su sensei de la oreja sin muchos esfuerzos, los cuatro se movieron hacia la puerta norte, en el trayecto se presentaron con Sai y este a su vez lo hizo también.

=7 horas después=

-…-

-…-

-…-

-y… emm… a qué hora llegaremos a la aldea- pregunto el Naruto al ver la tensión de los otros tres

-En aproximadamente una hora, es bueno que no hayamos tenido problemas en el viaje de ida, así regresaremos más pronto de lo planeado- finalmente hablo la kunoichi

-Alguien se acerca por la izquierda-

-¿Enemigos?- pregunto el rubio a su nuevo compañero de equipo

-Sí, son seis- finalizo el Uchiha

Al verse rodeados los cuatro ninjas ocuparon sus puestos de batalla, no tardaron en comenzar a esquivar la lluvia de kaunis y shurikens que arrojaban los enemigos. Al parecer no eran simples ladrones, sino ninjas renegados, esta ruta era muy traicionera, por dos motivos, una el acantilado y otra era una ruta comercial y podían encontrar ladrones.

Al no lograr contenerlos, cedieron al plan "B" (la retirada), así fue como nuestros cuatro protagonistas llegaron a una cueva con inscripciones extrañas en las paredes, no parecían muy recientes, en realidad estaban casi en ruinas y muy borrosas para lograr descifrar lo que decían.

Al paso de una hora, Sasuke salió a revisar el perímetro y verificar que los agresores no seguían cerca, al regresar a la cueva los otros tres esperaban el resultado de la comprobación cuando el rubio ataco por la espalda al Uchiha, al verse descubierto el ninja tomo su forma original revelando a uno de los seis que los había atacado antes.

=minutos más tarde=

La batalla estaba ganada, un golpe más y derrotarían a cuatro de sus atacantes y por fin regresarían a Konoha, no contaban con que el enemigo tenía un as bajo la manga e intentara sacarlo en ese momento, Sasuke entraba en la cueva con la intención de advertirles de la trampa del enemigo cando escucho que la activaban.

-Al suelo – fue lo último que salió de los labios del rubio al explotar completamente la cueva frente a él.

=fin del Flash Back=

-Creo que ya se lo que paso, al derrumbarse la cueva me golpee en la cabeza y me trajeron a este lugar mis compañeros, aunque no se bien donde estoy, este lugar es algo extraño- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre mayor de una larga barba y cabellos canosos, con una sonrisa muy amigable, el rubio lo observo fijamente, algo tenía ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza, tanta como la que le inspiraba el tercero antes de morir, pero algo en el era extraño, ¿porque un viejito traía puesto un vestido?

* * *

Notas:

Hola!

Reportándome con este fic -de nuevo-. Hace un par de días mientras buscaba unos documentos en la computadora de mi papá me tope con esta grata sorpresa… El fic que creí perdido cuando mi computadora murió!

Subiré el fic tal cual esta en el archivo, son 25 capítulos de la temporada uno y 5 de la segunda temporada. Al finalizar seguiré escribiendo la historia y no dejare la V2, seguiré ambos fics por separado ya que la historia es muy diferente una de otra.

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.

Luna


	2. Chapter 2: Despertando

**CAPITULO 1**

 **DESPERTANDO**

Desperté en un lugar muy extraño, desde el momento en el que abrí los ojos supe que algo muy raro pasaba, una mujer con un vestido demasiado extravagante y el cabello tan pulcramente recogido en un moño del color de su vestimenta me dio la… bienvenida, o al menos eso creo yo, ya que no entendí nada de lo que me dijo, su rostro formo una mueca de disgusto y con señas me pidió que me quedara en ese extraño lugar, después dio media vuelta y se fue muy a prisa.

Mientras aquella mujer regresaba (sospeche era una civil, pues no tenía banda de ninguna villa) me di a la tarea de investigar aquel extraño lugar.

Me encontraba sentada en una especie de camilla de un material un tanto extraño, todo indicaba que estaba en un hospital, a mi derecha había tres camillas vacías y al frente otras cuatro, dos ocupadas por mis compañeros.

Mas al fondo dos puertas, una con cerradura y la otra corrediza, la segunda medio abierta mostrando una habitación de estantes con pequeños frascos llenos con líquidos de colores.

Unos minutos después entro de nuevo la mujer junto a otras dos personas.

Uno de los acompañantes se dirigió directamente hacia donde estaba, puso una mano en mi frente y con la otra paso un palito por todo mi cuerpo, al parecer es la medico a cargo.

El otro acompañante (un hombre mayor que trae puesto un vestido), camino lentamente a la camilla donde Sasuke estaba sentándose.

-Al parecer no hay ningún daño, su magia esta comportándose extraño, es como si estuviera creciendo, anoche no mostraba esas proporciones-

Supongo que hice muecas, pues la segunda mujer (llamémosla medico) volvió a dirigirse al hombre mayor y luego reviso a mis compañeros, mientras el mencionado camino hacia mí.

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, ellas son la profesora Minerva McGonagall y la enfermera Madame Pomfrey, le agradecería me proporcionara su nombre-

-"Perdón... No comprendo lo que me dice"-

El rostro del hombre hizo que me dieran escalofríos, no porque haya hecho algo malo sino porque me recordó a Lee y a su excéntrico Sensei, nunca había visto a nadie que le brillaran así los ojos, pareciera que alguien encendió algo en ellos.

-"Habla usted Japonés, algo muy inusual en este continente"-

-"¿Japonés?, ¿Qué es un Japonés?"-

-"La lengua que estamos hablando, mil disculpas, no me he presentado correctamente, o al menos en su idioma. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ellas son la profesora Minerva McGonagal y la enfermera Madame Ponfrey, y ¿su nombre es?" –

Bien, según el libro de normas para un ninja, lo que debes hacer cuando estás en una situación, recapitulando: cualquier situación, lo primero es obtener información, lo segundo es, no confiar en nadie, lo tercero, urdir un plan de escape, pero lo más importante es…

-"Le aseguro que en este lugar está a salvo, sus compañeros aun están inconscientes, no es necesario que prepare un método de escape, le explicare lo que desee, ademas, supongo que de nada le serviría, ya que no hay nadie fuera de este castillo que hable su idioma, o la menos en esta parte del mundo, esta a salvo, solo he pedido me facilite su nombre"-

¿Pero qué rayos, este hombre puede leer mentes?

-"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y soy ninja medico de Konoha, ¿podría decirme cómo es que habla el mismo idioma que yo?, al parecer su médico y la otra mujer no lo hablan, no estoy en un Genjutsu, ya lo comprobé, Sasuke y Naruto parecen estar bien, pero no sé si puedo confiar en usted, podría ser uno de los que nos atacaron"-

-"Me temo señorita Haruno, respondiendo a su primer interrogante, que la profesora y la enfermera no hablan el idioma porque no es muy hablado en este país, no estoy familiarizado con el termino… Genjutsu, pero le aseguro que puede confiar en nosotros, no estoy al tanto de que ataque esta mencionando, pero le aseguro que investigare tal hecho, en cuanto sus compañeros despierten les daré todas las explicaciones que deseen"-

Sakura intento ponerse de pie y ayudar a sus compañeros, cosa que no logro ya que la enfermera la devolvió a la camilla

-No debe moverse, aun debo revisar esas heridas, no son muy profundas pero deben ser atendidas adecuadamente-

Al no entender nada de lo que la enfermera dijo, la joven ninja giro su rostro en busca de respuestas, el viejo director le sonrío y le dijo que no debía moverse de su lugar o la enfermera se enojaría, cosa que hace que la chica se sonroje un poco al notar todas las vendas que cubren parte de sus piernas, brazo izquierdo y cabeza.

-"Lo lamento es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a despertar en un lugar diferente y con tantas atenciones de una mujer que no conozco, ni entiendo de lo que me habla"-

-"Eso se arreglara pronto, pediré a nuestro profesor de pociones, un vial con pocima de lenguaje que deberán tomar los tres para entender nuestra lengua, mientras tanto descanse e intente seguir las indicaciones de Poopy"-

-"Aun no entiendo porque hacen esto, podríamos ser de alguna aldea enemiga a la suya"-

-"Me parece que no entiendo su lógica señorita, pero no hay ningún problema, como ya le mencione antes cuando los tres estén despiertos les daré los detalles, por ahora insisto en que se relaje y nos deje trabajar a nosotros, no están en peligro, como ya le había mencionado, pero si le pediría que evite salir de la enfermería"-

-"Gracias"-

Los tres magos salieron dejando a la kunoichi perdida en sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de enterarse que el enemigo intentaría volar la cueva, no le quedo de otra que correr hacia ella y avisar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que ya habían vencido a sus cuatro atacantes y ahora solo debían huir hacia Konoha, los dos ninjas que lo atacaron afuera habían decidido que ya se habían divertido lo suficiente y matarían a los chicos junto a sus compañeros, así ellos se quedarían con su parte de lo que sea que hayan robado, en eso no puso mucha atención, ya que lo importante era salvar a sus amigos.

Lo siguiente que supo era que Naruto les gritaba que se tiraran al piso, noto como su nuevo compañero caía del otro lado de la cueva siendo lanzado por la explosión, una extraña luz brotaba del fondo, los signos en las paredes eran los que despedían aquel resplandor.

Sakura y Naruto ya estaban inconscientes, demasiado cerca de la pared que se iluminaba, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero él también se vio absorbido por aquella extraña luz.

Justo después de haber revivido en sueños aquella escena abrió los ojos, junto a él su rubio compañero dormía plácidamente, su cabeza daba vueltas, por el dolor que sentía, aquellas no eran rocas normales, había visto antes en la mansión Uchiha símbolos parecidos, aunque nunca les dio importancia.

Sakura estaba sentada justo en frente, al parecer perdida en sus pensamientos, solo cuando logro sentarse la kunoichi se dio cuenta que había despertado, Naruto ya estaba recuperado gracias al chackra del Kyuubi y no tardaría en despertar, deseaba saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa camilla.

-"Sakura, te encuentras bien"-

-"Sasuke-kun, ya despertaste"- dijo mientras levantaba la vista hacia su compañero sentado en la camilla

-"No respondiste a mi pregunta"-

-"Lo siento, es solo que..."-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de pasos

-"Que fue ese sonido"- el moreno se levanto rápidamente

-"Debe ser al director Dumbledore, es el hombre que nos está ayudando, al parecer estamos en una especie de colegio, aunque no entendí muy bien de qué tipo"-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a revisar las dos habitaciones del fondo, en una de ellas había muchos frasquitos etiquetados con símbolos extraños, en algún tipo de orden, lo que supusieron era el idioma de ese lugar.

Sasuke escucho atentamente el relato de Sakura, como había despertado en esa camilla solo media hora antes que él, la conversación con el hombre mayor que vestía una ropa muy extraña y como la medico del lugar la revisaba aun y cuando no utilizo nada de chackra.

Así mismo, Sasuke dio su versión de la historia, como esa extraña luz se los trago, literalmente, a los tres y después de eso no recordaba nada.

Entraron en la otra habitación, que resulto ser la recamara de la medico, escucharon como la puerta de la otra habitación se abría, suponían que era el director, así que salieron a pedir respuestas. Vieron que su compañero rubio ya estaba despierto, mirando con la cabeza ladeada al hombre en la puerta.

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola!

Segundo capítulo, gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos!

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.

Luna


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 2**

 **HOGWARTS**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dejaron entrar a un hombre mayor de una larga y oscura canasta, con una sonrisa muy amigable, el rubio lo observaba fijamente, algo así como ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza, tanta como la que le inspiraba el tercero antes de morir, pero algo en el era extraño, ¿porque un viejito traía puesto un vestido?

Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre sus extrañas ropas cuando sus compañeros entraban a la habitación desde la puerta del fondo y se acomodaban junto a la camilla para escuchar al hombre.

\- "Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Howarts de magia y hechicería, llegó un respondedor a sus preguntas, me gustaría seguirme en mi oficina, en esta escuela hasta las paredes tienen oídos" - termino con una sonrisa observando con curiosidad a los tres jóvenes

Naruto no entendía nada, Sasuke parecía un punto de activar el Sharingan y Sakura suspiro notoriamente, pero con una simple mirada que se entendía por sus compañeros, que era un hombre en el que confiar, los tres creían que Sakura ayudo era un Naruto a levantarse de la cama, aun cuando no necesitaba, al ver los tres de pie el director comenzó a caminar, con los tres ninjas siguiendo sus pasos.

\- "Sakura-chan, quien es el viejito de vestido" - dijo casi en un susurro el rubio

\- "Ya te dije, es el director de este colegio y además es el único que habla nuestro idioma" - también susurraba la kunoichi

\- "De que hablas" - Pregunto el moreno

\- "Si Sasuke-kun, cuando desperté una profesora, emm, como se llamaba ... un si McGonagall me saludo y no entendí nada, después de eso, con las mujeres me pidió que la esperara y llegué junto a otra mujer, quien es la enfermera y el director, que al parecer tiene una habilidad especial para leer mentes, me explico que en este lugar, mar donde el mar que este se habla más de un idioma y este lugar solo el habla el nuestro "- termino de explicar la joven

Caminaron por varios pasillos vacios, llenos de cuadros, armaduras y antorchas que indicaban la poca luz en la zona, dando un significado que era o muy tarde, o muy temprano.

El lugar era completamente extraño, las paredes cubiertas por cuadros movedizos, que miraban como caminaba por el centro, al parecer tenían Genjutsu muy elaborados puesto que, ni siquiera podía detectar el chackra en ellos, después de recorrer un buen tramo, escucharon algunos pasos e inmediatamente después dos chicos idénticos giraban en el pasillo por el que ellos avanzaban, conversaban animadamente de la nueva travesura que harían mientras sus hermanos menores venían más atrás, conversando con sus amigos, todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco contemplando al cuarteto, el director, dos chicos y una chica con ropas extrañas mirándolos detenidamente, pero lo más extraño era que la chica tenía el cabello color… ¡ROSA!

Al notar el repentino asombro de los gemelos, y que se hayan quedado parados a mitad del pasillo, el director les mostro una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió su camino junto a los ninjas.

-¿Quiénes serán esos chicos?- pregunto la pequeña Weasley

Hermione giro su rostro un poco y miro detenidamente a los tres que seguían al director, eso era un tanto extraño, creyó haber visto esa ropa antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Los seis chicos se miraron unos a otros mientras veían aquella escena, sin saber que decir al respecto, pero solo la castaña miraba fijamente el lugar por el que desapareció aquel extraño grupo de personas intentando recordar porque le parecían familiares.

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando el director se detuvo frente a una estatua de aspecto algo tenebroso y dijo algo en otro idioma, la estatua comenzó a moverse dando vueltas y les pidió a los jóvenes lo siguieran.

Al llegar hasta arriba por medio de unas escaleras que brotaban desde el suelo, pasaron un pequeño corredor y llegaron a una puerta el director entro junto a los ninjas, el lugar era muy espacioso, era una estancia con sillones y algunos muebles con cajones, al fondo se veían un escritorio y unas sillas frente a él, todo estaba adornado con doseles de colores que contrastaban con los muebles, al llegar junto al escritorio notaron que las paredes cercanas estaban adornadas con cuadros de personas que se movían, Sakura y Sasuke no dijeron nada, a diferencia de Naruto que apuntaba a cada cuadro diciendo "mira ese se mueve", "también ese" o "mira aquel también", hasta que Sakura le dio un leve coscorrón y por fin se quedo callado.

El director les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento, luego les ofreció unos dulcecitos verdes que definió como caramelos de limón que los tres rechazaron y por ultimo comenzó con un pequeño discurso.

-"Muy bien los tres ya me conocen, me presente en la enfermería, cuando los encontramos hace unos días en el bosque, comencé a investigarse el motivo por el que estaban aquí y me gustaría escucharan con atención todo lo que he descubierto, sin interrupciones"-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron

-"Bien he de comenzar con el principio básico, como podrán haber notado este lugar es un castillo muy antiguo, hace mucho tiempo cuatro grandes magos, quienes fueron los aprendices del mismísimo Merlín, fundaron esta escuela, nombrándola Howarts. Después de fundada los cuatro tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre el método de enseñanza así que optaron por crear diferentes casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin, para que cada uno enseñara a los jóvenes que creían eran los mejores para obtener sus enseñanzas.

Años después uno de ellos dejo el colegio por una pelea con otro de sus compañeros, después de unos años los tres fundadores restantes, viajaron por todo el mundo y por diferentes dimensiones dejando trasladores en sitios estratégicos en el que la magia podía durar por muchos años.

Ahora, rememorando lo sucedido en su caso, me permito decir que ustedes tres encontraron uno de esos sitios, pero no fue por mera casualidad, deben poseer magia o en su defecto las runas que formaban el traslador no se hubiera activado, me imagino que ustedes son de otra dimensión, ya que sus ropas son algo, como decirlo, distintas a las que normalmente se utilizan en nuestro mundo y en el muggle.

Bien, pues he finalizado con mi pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos, díganme… tienen alguna duda"-

Al escuchar tal historia las reacciones de los tres ninjas fueron… diferentes.

Naruto tenía una cara de sorpresa y felicidad inminente, Sakura un rostro de confusión muy marcado y Sasuke fruncía cada vez más el ceño con una mano en la barbilla apoyando el codo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y muy a su sorpresa el primero en hablar fue el rubio hiperactivo.

-"Abuelo, entonces ese tal Mallín era un mago, o eso creo que entendí"-

Con una cara de horror Sakura poso sus ojos en el Uzumaki, para después poner una de desconcierto al ver al Director, pues en lugar de ofenderse con la mala educación del rubio solo le sonrió y le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-"Así es jovencito, el mago Merlín y no Mallín, fue el mago más poderoso de nuestro mundo y a quien debemos todas enseñanzas de este colegio"-

-"También tengo unas preguntas"- dijo el moreno mirando fijamente al Director

-"Por supuesto, usted dirá"-

-"Primero que nada, usted dice que nosotros provenimos de una dimensión alterna y que existen *runas* que funcionan como *trasladores* que logran el viaje que nosotros realizamos, mi pregunta es: Como funcionan esos *sitios* u objetos que menciona"-

-"Valla, valla… es usted muy inteligente, pues vera, la magia es una habilidad que logra cosas increíbles, podría darle una explicación bastante extensa del funcionamiento de dichos medios de transporte mágico, solo que como comprenderá, al no pertenecer a este mundo sería difícil entender para ustedes, así que lo más sencillo seria decirle que como ya mencione son medios de transporte y requieren una gran cantidad de magia que pocos pueden desarrollar"-

Al notar su compañero hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza, Sakura se apresuro a preguntar también

-"Disculpe, Director-sama, a mi me gustaría preguntar a que se refería cuando utilizo la palabra Muggle"-

-"Sí claro, la palabra Muggle hace referencia a personas sin magia"- respondió el director

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que hay personas con y sin magia en el mundo"- pregunto el moreno

-"Exacto, es muy lamentable el hecho de que el mundo se divide por esta razón, tanto así que los Muggles no saben de la existencia de los magos, a excepción de algunos cuantos"-

-"Porque algunos si saben de la existencia de los magos"- volvió a preguntar la chica

-"¡Ho! Eso es porque algunos Muggles llegan a tener hijos con magia y a su vez algunos magos llegan a enamorarse de Muggles y tener hijos"-

-"Ya veo"- decía el rubio, integrándose a la conversación-"eso quiere decir que también a esos hijos Muggles los dejan estudiar aquí"-sentencio el rubio dejando impresionada a su compañera

-"Exacto, ahora cambiando el tema, no estoy muy bien informado del traslador que utilizaron así que necesitare un tiempo para lograr desarrollar otro que pueda enviarlos a casa, ya que me imagino sus familias ya estarán algo preocupadas por no tener noticias suyas"-

Hubo una serie de expresiones que llamaron la atención del director, el chico rubio solo bajo la mirada un poco apagada y triste, la jovencita se mordió el labio y suspiro, mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja.

-"Por supuesto que intentare descubrir la manera de avisar lo antes posible, mientras tanto deseo proponerles algo"- los tres observaron detenidamente al profesor mientras este terminaba –"podrían estudiar aquí mientras se arregla su situación, personalmente me hare cargo de otorgarles lo necesario para que se adapten lo mejor posible al ciclo escolar, quizá y después de regresar a su dimensión podamos hablar con sus tutores y hacer un trato para que sigan estudiando con nosotros"-

-"Solo hay un pequeño problema"- cuestiono Sasuke- "tal parece que usted es el único que habla nuestro idioma, tal como me dijo Sakura, no cree que sería un problema a la hora de las clases"-

-"No se preocupe señor Uchiha, como dije, la magia puede hacer cosas excepcionales, ya tengo eso en trámite, uno de nuestros profesores tendrá lista una poción traductora, como su nombre lo dice, traduce cualquier idioma y al que la bebe, le pareciera que está hablando el ingles como su lengua natal"-

-"¿Ingles?"-Pregunto Sakura

-"Sí, ese es el nombre de la lengua natal de este país, su idioma también es hablado en este mundo y lo nombramos Japonés, muy pocos hablan ese idioma ya que ese país solo es una isla, al otro lado del continente, pero en este colegio hay exactamente cuatro alumnos y dos maestros aparte de mi que hablan el idioma"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa- entonces mi pregunta es: ¿desean estudiar en este colegio?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y después hacia el director

-"Si"- fue la respuesta unánime de los jóvenes ninjas

se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre mayor de una larga barba y cabellos canosos, con una sonrisa muy amigable, el rubio lo observo fijamente, algo tenía ese hombre que le inspiraba confianza, tanta como la que le inspiraba el tercero antes de morir, pero algo en el era extraño, ¿porque un viejito traía puesto un vestido?

Estaba a punto de preguntar sobre sus extrañas ropas cuando noto que sus compañeros entraban a la habitación desde la puerta del fondo y se acomodaban junto a la camilla para escuchar al hombre.

-"Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Howarts de magia y hechicería, he venido a responder a sus preguntas, me gustaría que me siguieran a mi oficina, en esta escuela hasta las paredes tienen oídos"- termino con una sonrisa observando con curiosidad a los tres jóvenes.

Naruto no entendía nada, Sasuke parecía a punto de activar el Sharingan y Sakura suspiro notoriamente, pero con una simple mirada les dio a entender a sus compañeros que este era un hombre en quien podían confiar, los tres asintieron Sakura ayudo a Naruto a levantarse de la cama, aun y cuando no lo necesitaba, al ver a los tres de pie el director comenzó a caminar, con los tres ninjas siguiendo sus pasos.

-"Sakura-chan, quien es el viejito de vestido"- dijo casi en un susurro el rubio

-"Ya te lo dijo, es el director de este colegio y además es el único que habla nuestro idioma"- también susurraba la kunoichi

-"De que hablas"- Pregunto el moreno

-"Si Sasuke-kun, cuando desperté una profesora, emm, como se llamaba... a si McGonagall me saludo y no entendí nada, después de eso, con señas me pidió que la esperara y llego junto a otra mujer, quien es la enfermera y con el director, que al parecer tiene una habilidad especial para leer mentes, me explico que en este lugar, sea donde sea que estemos se habla más de un idioma y es este lugar solo el habla el nuestro"- termino de explicar la joven

Caminaron por varios pasillos vacios, llenos de cuadros, armaduras y antorchas que indicaban la poca luz en aquella zona, dando a entender que era o muy tarde, o muy temprano.

El lugar era completamente extraño, las paredes cubiertas por cuadros movedizos, que miraban como caminaba por el centro, al parecer tenían Genjutsu muy elaborados puesto que, ni siquiera podía detectar el chackra en ellos, después de recorrer un buen tramo, escucharon algunos pasos e inmediatamente después dos chicos idénticos giraban en el pasillo por el que ellos avanzaban, conversaban animadamente de la nueva travesura que harían mientras sus hermanos menores venían más atrás, conversando con sus amigos, todos los chicos se detuvieron en seco contemplando al cuarteto, el director, dos chicos y una chica con ropas extrañas mirándolos detenidamente, pero lo más extraño era que la chica tenía el cabello color… ¡ROSA!

Al notar el repentino asombro de los gemelos, y que se hayan quedado parados a mitad del pasillo, el director les mostro una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió su camino junto a los ninjas.

-¿Quiénes serán esos chicos?- pregunto la pequeña Weasley

Hermione giro su rostro un poco y miro detenidamente a los tres que seguían al director, eso era un tanto extraño, creyó haber visto esa ropa antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Los seis chicos se miraron unos a otros mientras veían aquella escena, sin saber que decir al respecto, pero solo la castaña miraba fijamente el lugar por el que desapareció aquel extraño grupo de personas intentando recordar porque le parecían familiares.

Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando el director se detuvo frente a una estatua de aspecto algo tenebroso y dijo algo en otro idioma, la estatua comenzó a moverse dando vueltas y les pidió a los jóvenes lo siguieran.

Al llegar hasta arriba por medio de unas escaleras que brotaban desde el suelo, pasaron un pequeño corredor y llegaron a una puerta el director entro junto a los ninjas, el lugar era muy espacioso, era una estancia con sillones y algunos muebles con cajones, al fondo se veían un escritorio y unas sillas frente a él, todo estaba adornado con doseles de colores que contrastaban con los muebles, al llegar junto al escritorio notaron que las paredes cercanas estaban adornadas con cuadros de personas que se movían, Sakura y Sasuke no dijeron nada, a diferencia de Naruto que apuntaba a cada cuadro diciendo "mira ese se mueve", "también ese" o "mira aquel también", hasta que Sakura le dio un leve coscorrón y por fin se quedo callado.

El director les hizo una seña para que tomaran asiento, luego les ofreció unos dulcecitos verdes que definió como caramelos de limón que los tres rechazaron y por ultimo comenzó con un pequeño discurso.

-"Muy bien los tres ya me conocen, me presente en la enfermería, cuando los encontramos hace unos días en el bosque, comencé a investigarse el motivo por el que estaban aquí y me gustaría escucharan con atención todo lo que he descubierto, sin interrupciones"-

Los tres jóvenes asintieron

-"Bien he de comenzar con el principio básico, como podrán haber notado este lugar es un castillo muy antiguo, hace mucho tiempo cuatro grandes magos, quienes fueron los aprendices del mismísimo Merlín, fundaron esta escuela, nombrándola Howarts. Después de fundada los cuatro tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre el método de enseñanza así que optaron por crear diferentes casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Revenclaw y Slytherin, para que cada uno enseñara a los jóvenes que creían eran los mejores para obtener sus enseñanzas.

Años después uno de ellos dejo el colegio por una pelea con otro de sus compañeros, después de unos años los tres fundadores restantes, viajaron por todo el mundo y por diferentes dimensiones dejando trasladores en sitios estratégicos en el que la magia podía durar por muchos años.

Ahora, rememorando lo sucedido en su caso, me permito decir que ustedes tres encontraron uno de esos sitios, pero no fue por mera casualidad, deben poseer magia o en su defecto las runas que formaban el traslador no se hubiera activado, me imagino que ustedes son de otra dimensión, ya que sus ropas son algo, como decirlo, distintas a las que normalmente se utilizan en nuestro mundo y en el muggle.

Bien, pues he finalizado con mi pequeño resumen de los acontecimientos, díganme… tienen alguna duda"-

Al escuchar tal historia las reacciones de los tres ninjas fueron… diferentes.

Naruto tenía una cara de sorpresa y felicidad inminente, Sakura un rostro de confusión muy marcado y Sasuke fruncía cada vez más el ceño con una mano en la barbilla apoyando el codo en el sillón en el que estaba sentado y muy a su sorpresa el primero en hablar fue el rubio hiperactivo.

-"Abuelo, entonces ese tal Mallín era un mago, o eso creo que entendí"-

Con una cara de horror Sakura poso sus ojos en el Uzumaki, para después poner una de desconcierto al ver al Director, pues en lugar de ofenderse con la mala educación del rubio solo le sonrió y le respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-"Así es jovencito, el mago Merlín y no Mallín, fue el mago más poderoso de nuestro mundo y a quien debemos todas enseñanzas de este colegio"-

-"También tengo unas preguntas"- dijo el moreno mirando fijamente al Director

-"Por supuesto, usted dirá"-

-"Primero que nada, usted dice que nosotros provenimos de una dimensión alterna y que existen *runas* que funcionan como *trasladores* que logran el viaje que nosotros realizamos, mi pregunta es: Como funcionan esos *sitios* u objetos que menciona"-

-"Valla, valla… es usted muy inteligente, pues vera, la magia es una habilidad que logra cosas increíbles, podría darle una explicación bastante extensa del funcionamiento de dichos medios de transporte mágico, solo que como comprenderá, al no pertenecer a este mundo sería difícil entender para ustedes, así que lo más sencillo seria decirle que como ya mencione son medios de transporte y requieren una gran cantidad de magia que pocos pueden desarrollar"-

Al notar su compañero hacia un asentimiento con la cabeza, Sakura se apresuro a preguntar también

-"Disculpe, Director-sama, a mi me gustaría preguntar a que se refería cuando utilizo la palabra Muggle"-

-"Sí claro, la palabra Muggle hace referencia a personas sin magia"- respondió el director

-"Entonces eso quiere decir que hay personas con y sin magia en el mundo"- pregunto el moreno

-"Exacto, es muy lamentable el hecho de que el mundo se divide por esta razón, tanto así que los Muggles no saben de la existencia de los magos, a excepción de algunos cuantos"-

-"Porque algunos si saben de la existencia de los magos"- volvió a preguntar la chica

-"¡Oh! Eso es porque algunos Muggles llegan a tener hijos con magia y a su vez algunos magos llegan a enamorarse de Muggles y tener hijos"-

-"Ya veo"- decía el rubio, integrándose a la conversación-"eso quiere decir que también a esos hijos Muggles los dejan estudiar aquí"-sentencio el rubio dejando impresionada a su compañera

-"Exacto, ahora cambiando el tema, no estoy muy bien informado del traslador que utilizaron así que necesitare un tiempo para lograr desarrollar otro que pueda enviarlos a casa, ya que me imagino sus familias ya estarán algo preocupadas por no tener noticias suyas"-

Hubo una serie de expresiones que llamaron la atención del director, el chico rubio solo bajo la mirada un poco apagada y triste, la jovencita se mordió el labio y suspiro, mientras el pelinegro arqueaba una ceja.

-"Por supuesto que intentare descubrir la manera de avisar lo antes posible, mientras tanto deseo proponerles algo"- los tres observaron detenidamente al profesor mientras este terminaba –"podrían estudiar aquí mientras se arregla su situación, personalmente me hare cargo de otorgarles lo necesario para que se adapten lo mejor posible al ciclo escolar, quizá y después de regresar a su dimensión podamos hablar con sus tutores y hacer un trato para que sigan estudiando con nosotros"-

-"Solo hay un pequeño problema"- cuestiono Sasuke- "tal parece que usted es el único que habla nuestro idioma, tal como me dijo Sakura, no cree que sería un problema a la hora de las clases"-

-"No se preocupe señor Uchiha, como dije, la magia puede hacer cosas excepcionales, ya tengo eso en trámite, uno de nuestros profesores tendrá lista una poción traductora, como su nombre lo dice, traduce cualquier idioma y al que la bebe, le pareciera que está hablando el ingles como su lengua natal"-

-"¿Ingles?"-Pregunto Sakura

-"Sí, ese es el nombre de la lengua natal de este país, su idioma también es hablado en este mundo y lo nombramos Japonés, muy pocos hablan ese idioma ya que ese país solo es una isla, al otro lado del continente, pero en este colegio hay exactamente cuatro alumnos y dos maestros aparte de mi que hablan el idioma"- dijo con una radiante sonrisa- entonces mi pregunta es: ¿desean estudiar en este colegio?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y después hacia el director

\- "Si" - fue la respuesta unánime de los jóvenes ninjas

* * *

Notas:

¡Hola!

Nuevo capítulo, gracias a quienes lo agregaron aa favoritos!

Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo.

Luna


End file.
